


MiChaeng//Day By Day

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799





	MiChaeng//Day By Day

01

　　早上八点，首尔某间公寓的卧室里，孙彩瑛从睡梦中悠悠转醒。初上的日光尚且不甚刺眼，即使窗帘是并不具备遮光性的那种款式也有起到一点作用，她睁开眼没过几秒就适应了屋内柔和的光亮，因为四肢酸麻下意识想要动胳膊才发现一夜过去，自己的手还被身边的人轻轻握在掌心。

　　孙彩瑛难得醒在名井南之前，便小心翼翼地翻了身朝向她，盯着她恬静乖巧的睡颜看了看，无论身体还是心理都顿时失了起床的欲望。反正休息日嘛，不急。

　　属于她那边的被子几乎没乱，名井南静静地侧躺着，空着的手呈微微握拳状置于两人中间，鼻翼随呼吸细微地翕动。怎么会有人连睡相都如此温柔？脑袋有意识地偏向恋人所在的方向，平和的眉眼下是高挺的鼻梁，微扬的嘴角让孙彩瑛揣度着是否名井南正处在一个美好的梦境，梦里或许有自己。

　　身体比头脑行动得更快，待孙彩瑛意识到自己不该打扰难得睡一回懒觉的女朋友时，她伸出的手臂已经先一步搂住了名井南。然而怀中人并没有被吵醒的样子，只是顺势往熟悉的怀抱里钻了钻，喉咙里挤出一声轻哼便又安静下来。

　　抱了有一会儿，孙彩瑛才慢慢松手，掀开被子套上拖鞋，站在床边换好衣服后，伸长了胳膊把被子重新掖好，轻手轻脚地去了洗手间。

 

02

　　名井南睁开眼的时候，视线里没有孙彩瑛的身影。

　　当真把她吓得不轻。

　　“欸你怎么穿这样就跑客厅来了？今天很冷欸！”洗漱完毕正蹲在电视柜前找着什么的孙彩瑛听到身后凌乱的脚步声疑惑地回头，看见名井南穿着薄薄的睡衣站在那里瞬间瞪大了眼，把手里一大摞CD和书随意往地板上一放，顺手捞起沙发上的毛毯就给名井南披上。

　　名井南好像还没缓过神来，茫然地任由孙彩瑛把自己裹进厚厚的毛毯，对上她担忧和些许责备的眼神，忽然就委屈了起来，拧着八字眉哼哼唧唧地小声解释道：“睁眼没看到彩彩，我怕。”

　　“可以喊我啊，我会应啊。”

　　“太紧张了，我没想到。”

　　“……那下次至少穿个外套再出来找我，再说我能去哪儿呢？要是出门我会提前告诉你的。”

　　“如果临时要出去呢？”

　　“那我会留纸条，或者给你发SNS。”

　　“嗯。”名井南这才乖乖应了。

　　孙彩瑛有些无奈又宠溺地笑了，想来名井南应该还没睡醒在无意识撒娇，她这么可爱的一面只有自己能见，想想就觉得好幸福。

　　孙彩瑛低下头想帮名井南把睡衣的扣子扣好，正好瞥见睡衣敞开的领口处，露出的白皙肌肤上的斑驳红印。

　　在一起也不是一天两天了，怎么还是控制不住脸红。

　　“彩彩不用羡慕哦，你身上也有。”

　　孙彩瑛气急败坏地搡了一脸坏笑的名井南一把：“……什么羡慕啊，快进屋换衣服去！”

　　

03

　　“找什么呢？”

　　乖乖换好衣服洗漱完的名井南走近仍在翻箱倒柜的背影抱住了她，孙彩瑛手上没停，身体倒是自然地倚到她的怀中，口里却答非所问：“早餐想吃什么？”

　　“都好。”名井南把下巴搁在孙彩瑛的肩上，“在找什么啊？”

　　“那我去烤几片吐司吧。”

　　简单把铺了一地的东西摞起来推到墙边打算过会儿再处理，孙彩瑛拉着名井南的手站起来，捧起她的脸笑着往她颊上轻啄了一口，转身要去厨房。可下一刻，名井南手一使力把孙彩瑛拽回怀里搂住，有些凉意的唇覆上了她的，带着小情绪去咬她的下唇瓣，又在听见孙彩瑛未设防的吃痛声时骤然松了牙关，继而她柔了下来，舌尖缓慢地扫过刚刚自己啃咬的地方，温顺极了。

　　“真的不能告诉我吗？”心里那一点小小的不满已经散了，如果孙彩瑛坚持保密，名井南也不会继续刨根究底。

　　“我在找一张画啦，是要给你的礼物来着，不记得被我夹在哪本杂志里了。”孙彩瑛越想越懊恼，那可是她悄悄画了好久的，怎么就找不到了。

　　“为什么突然要送我礼物啊？”

　　孙彩瑛闻言把投在那一摞杂志报刊上的目光转了回来，清澈淡然的眼眸中染上一丝令人怦然心动的欢喜。

　　“因为喜欢姐姐呀。”

　　

04

　　秋日的首尔街头还是挺冷的，难得名井南主动提出想到外面走走，孙彩瑛一路都把她的十指扣得紧紧的，揣在自己大衣的口袋里。两个人就这样并肩走着，没有说话。

　　其实放在平时，这样的情形并不少见，她们之间没有过多的语言交流，相处模式倾向于静静地陪伴彼此的类型。但今天这样看似和往常无异地走在街上，名井南心底却有一些担忧。尽管已经有所掩饰，孙彩瑛神情中那一丝不易察觉的失落还是被她尽数看在眼里。

　　该是多用心准备的礼物呢？怎么就不见了。

　　“彩彩。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“给我拍照吧。”

　　原来不知不觉已经走到了公园，名井南踩了踩脚下松松软软成堆的枫叶，忽然对孙彩瑛笑得灿烂，在她点头掏出手机后，小跑到几米外的空地上，蹦跳着去踢满地的落叶。

　　孙彩瑛庆幸自己选择了摄像，才得以记录下眼前这一幕——是样子有点傻气却真切在想方设法哄她开心的，她的爱情。

　　“姐姐过来。”

　　名井南听话地跑回来，见孙彩瑛打开了前置摄像头，靠近的同时在手机拍不到的地方搂紧了她的腰。

　　“发动态吗？”

　　“不，”孙彩瑛笑着摇头，“我留着自己看。”

　　

05

　　“彩彩……”

　　晚上吃完饭回到家，孙彩瑛就一头扎进书房，再没出来过。原以为她要忙着作画，名井南也没在意，拿起自己打了一半的围巾窝在沙发继续织。直到她盯着手上的针线看太久了有些疲惫，站起来要去厨房倒水喝，路过书房时听到异样的响动，才发现不太对劲。

　　推开门不出所料再次看见一地的狼藉，往日里那些被主人悉心分类摆放的画册此时东一本西一本地躺在地上，一旁的书桌上则单单放着一本精装的素描本，名井南再熟悉不过的那一本。

　　孙彩瑛则是背对着门缩在角落里，听到开门声过了几秒才回头：“嗯？要睡觉了吗？你先去吧，我再找找。”

　　书房虽不小，物品却谈不上多，名井南猜孙彩瑛在这段时间里，已经把所有能放东西的地方完完整整翻了好几次，只是结果始终是一无所获。

　　再次伸向地板上画册的手在半空被拦下，掌心的温暖让孙彩瑛愣了一愣，紧接着便被拥进了带着熟悉气息的怀抱里。

　　“不找了，好不好？”

　　名井南的温柔太浓，浓得孙彩瑛无力招架，埋在她肩膀沉默了好一会儿，再开口时声音都闷闷的：“那天状态特别好，画出来的作品我好满意，就想着不要交给编辑了，找个时间把它修一修装裱一下，作为纪念日或者你明年的生日礼物，你肯定会喜欢的……可现在找不到了……”

　　一向成熟稳重的孙彩瑛此时也没了平日的意气风发，像个丢失了心爱玩具的孩子，依靠在年上怀里委屈地倾诉。

　　“我明白。”名井南把怀里的人抱得更紧了，“不想和你说‘没关系’这样的话，因为那是彩彩很用心准备的礼物，是代表着你心意的。你有多在乎它，我就有多在乎它，但是比起它来说我更在乎的还是你。这个礼物现在不见了，如果你因为它难过，那我会心疼。所以就当是为了我，不要不开心，不要去想了，好不好？”

　　“嗯。”孙彩瑛点点头，又抱了半天才舍得松手，弯腰去捡那些被她丢得乱七八糟的画册，名井南也就帮着她一起收拾。

　　“欸……还是好可惜哦 。”

　　“不会。”

　　名井南揉了揉孙彩瑛的小脑袋。

　　“我和你在一起，没什么可惜的。时间还很长，我们可以去做好多好多事情。”

　　

06

　　隔天名井南醒得很早，果断按掉闹钟以防吵醒旁边还睡着的小年下——虽然是有点多虑了，不说孙彩瑛本来就贪睡，毕竟名井南也不是平白无故要折腾到半夜让她早上多睡一会儿的不是？

　　悄悄下了床溜出房间关上门，名井南迅速收拾好自己，直奔自家的小储物间。昨天看到孙彩瑛把书房翻得一片凌乱她就想起来了，上星期两个人都忙工作只好请家政保洁来打扫卫生的时候，保洁员有给她打电话提到从沙发底下扫出来一幅画，询问她是否需要保留，得到了肯定的答复后告知她放到了储物间。后来忙到太晚，回家以后她就给忘了。

　　名井南不能肯定那是不是孙彩瑛要找的那张，如果昨晚就告诉她，她肯定二话不说立刻跑过来翻储物间，万一不是，只不过是给她希望又再次让她失望罢了。

　　储物间不大，找东西本来是不费事，可麻烦就在于名井南不知道孙彩瑛画了什么，她甚至连孙彩瑛用的是多大的纸、用的哪种画笔、画的什么风格都一无所知。

　　名井南一边祈祷着这张画没有被折损或是弄脏，一边没头没脑地到处翻着，最后总算是在挪开架子上的纸箱后，发现了后面藏着的一张卷成卷的画纸。果断展开它，看见上面的素描画——一双人的背影紧紧牵着彼此手掌的模样，名井南瞬时露出了舒心的笑容。

　　没什么原因，她就是可以肯定，孙彩瑛要找的一定是她手里这幅画。

　　

尾声

　　不知道睡到了几点，孙彩瑛朦胧地把眼睛睁开一条缝，意识还没有完全清醒，身边的人影移动过来挡住了视野里刺眼的阳光，随后她感受到两片柔软的唇轻轻贴上了自己的额头，伴着一句甜甜的“早安”。

　　“早安。”

　　说完小年下又闭上眼睛，翻个身扑进早就梳妆齐整的姐姐怀里，理直气壮地决定“再睡一会儿”。

　　

　　

END.


End file.
